Taking Chances
by rumbleroarz
Summary: One-Shot Finn/Kurt. What happens when Finn takes a chance with Kurt. Not too good at summaries, but don't let that scare you away. :3 Reviews are nice. :D


**A/N: I kind of mixed the episode Ballad and Sectionals. I just think this is how it should have gone. :3**

**Defying Gravity from the Musical Wicked**

**Taking Chances by Celine Dion**

**As much as I wish, I don't own Glee or the songs I used.**

* * *

"This is Marc Jacobs new collection!" Kurt pleaded.

"Wait..." Finn held out his hand.

Kurt took off his jacket and handed it to Finn. He looked into Finn's eyes.

_Wow, Kurt has cute eyes... wait, what? I can't think that. Kurt is a dude, and I'm a dude..._

"...Okay continue."

_That was our first encounter, and since then I cannot seem to get Finn Hudson out of my head. When he joined Glee it got even worse._

_That was our first encounter, and since then I catch myself stealing glances at him. Joining glee didn't help._

_

* * *

_

"Ballad." Mr. Shue said, writing it on the white-board in front of the glee club.

"Who knows what this word means?"

Rachel's hand shoots up first.

"It's a male duck" Brittany said confidently.

"No... Kurt?"Mr. Schue asked.

"A ballad is a love song." Kurt answered.

"Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music. Which is why they're the perfect form of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any-other way. Okay now sectionals are in a few weeks and there's a new rule this year. We have to preform... a ballad." Mr. Schue told them.

"Looks like me weekly letter to the Ohio show choir committee finally paid off!" Rachel said with a laugh and a smile.

"Okay, so here's our assignment for the week. I'll pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it."

"I-I pick Quinn.." Finn said excitedly.

Kurt glanced at him and then back at his feet.

"No-no. Too easy. Your partner will be chosen by fate" Will said placing a top hat on top of the piano.

"I placed all your names in this hat. Who ever you choose is your partner."

One by one they got up and took names from the hat. When Finn got up he glanced at Kurt while he passed.

_Wow he looks cute today. _Finn thought. _No! No... I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend and a baby on the way..._

_Please let it be Quinn!_ Finn thought as he got to the piano and put his hand in the hat.

_Kurt, oh man_

"Well, who is it?" Mr. Shue asked.

"K-Kurt.."

Kurt's eyes lit up, but just as soon as they did he thought of Quinn, the baby, and how much Finn loved her.

* * *

"So let's uh work on our ballads..." Finn said sitting on the piano bench.

"Um, o-okay." Kurt said hesitantly.

Silence.

"...I can't do this, I don't know what to do with Quinn and my baby. This is just too much." Finn said tearing up.

_I can't cry in front of him, he'll think I'm weak..._

Kurt got up and sat next to Finn on the bench.

"Everything will be okay.." Kurt said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Finn turned around and looked at Kurt.

"You.. you think so?"

"Of course" Kurt said smiling.

Finn was smiling too. "So uh, what's your ballad?"

_Wow Kurt looks cute today._ Finn thought.

"I.. honestly love you.." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Oh.. cool. Sounds fun"

_Was this a confession? Does he really love me..?_ Finn didn't know what to think. _He's really nice and cute, and look at those lips. I bet they're soft... _Finn thought as he leaned towards Kurt.

_Why is he getting closer... did my confession send him over the edge and made him fall in love with me?_ Kurt thought. He was hesitant but leaned in as well, slowly closing his eyes.

Their lips were centimeters apart, when Finn pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Finn yelled.

"W-what?" Kurt said confused.

"I'm not gay, and I know you have a crush on me, so stop coming on to me!" Finn screamed, standing up and storming out of the auditorium leaving Kurt confused and hurt.

* * *

_What am I doing..?_ Finn thought._ Did that really just happen? Did I want it to happen? Was it just the heat of the moment, or do I really like Kurt, but either way I shouldn't have yelled at him. I mean was my fault. I should go back and apologize._

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel.

"I-I have something to say." She spoke carefully.

"Not now.. please.." Finn said quietly.

"It's really important." She took a big breath and said "The baby.. isn't yours.. it's.. Puck's."

Finn's head was swimming. He couldn't believe it.

"You're just saying that..." he concluded.

"No! I-I'm telling you because I care about you.."

He couldn't control his feet. _Puck's? How? When? _He thought.

When he finally looked up he had stopped walking. He was at the choir room. He looked through the window at Quinn.

_I can't believe it... she's been lying to me..._

Then Finn saw him. His 'best friend', his 'brother'.

He threw open the door and launched himself at Puck.

"I can't believe you!" Finn yelled.

"Whoa, man! Calm down!" Puck said struggling to get Finn off him.

Mr. Shue came in and picked Finn off Puck.

"Whoa, whoa what's happening here?" Mr Schue said.

Quinn came down the steps toward Finn.

"No! Don't come near me... is it true?" Finn asked enraged and red at the fighting that just happened.

A single tear fell from her eyes, "yes" she mouthed.

Finn couldn't take it. He ripped away from Mr. Schue.

"I'm done with you! With all of you" and ran out the room.

He was in the parking lot on his way to his car when:

"Finn."

He turned around, it was Kurt.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry I got mad earlier, but I just need some space right now."

"I just want to know what happened in the auditorium" Kurt mumbled.

"I said not now! Just leave me alone! I don't like you!" Finn bellowed.

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes. He took a step back and turned away from Finn. He started to walk to his own car.

"Wait, Kurt... please..." Finn pleaded.

* * *

It had been raining since Kurt woke up. His head pounding from yesterday's fight with Finn.

He reached for his to check the time to find ten missed calls. All from Finn. He was tempted to listen to the voice mails. _But what if they're all telling me how stupid I am for confessing? Is Finn really the type of guy to do that? _Kurt thought.

_He was yesterday..._ and that's all that mattered to Kurt.

He got up grumpily and started getting dressed.

_"I think I'll try defying gravity" _Kurt's phone sang.

He looked at the caller ID. It was Finn again. He slid the touch screen half-way and stopped, he couldn't deal with the heartache that would follow.

He placed his iphone on the nightstand and walked away to get dressed. He didn't even looking at the clothes he picked out. He felt too hurt toget all dressed up.

* * *

"Please pick up Kurt... I need to talk to you..."

Finn pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed.

_Well it's almost time for school, maybe I'll see him there._

He got dressed and headed out to his car. He loved the sound of rain on his car. As he thought of this, his mind wondered.

_Does Kurt like the rain? I doubt it, it would mess up his hair._ he chuckled and put his key in the ignition and turned it. "C'mon start..." he tried again. Nothing.

"Damn it... not now..." he said as he turned the ignition again.

"No, c'mon!" He hit the wheel and leaned back.

"Guess I better start walking..."

He opened the door and started his long walk to school..

_I hope he's not expecting to insult me today as well.. _Kurt thought as he looked at the school from his car.

_Why''d it have to rain today. _Kurt thought as he pulled into an empty space far from the school. _Oh well_ he thought and stepped out onto the wet pavement not bothering to grab an umbrella.

The day went on slowly. Kurt's first class seemed to last five hours. But that was good.

_The longer it takes for classes to get out, the longer it is until Glee practice._ Kurt thought.

The bell rang snapping him out of his train of thought.

He grabbed his messenger back then realized he forgot the book for his next class in his locker.

When he got to his locker, he looked around, put his first number in, the second, and almost the third when he heard what he was dreading.

"Kurt! Oh man, I'm glad I found you. Oh wow, you look... bad" Finn said.

"Haven't you done enough damage Finn Hudson?" Kurt said, putting his hand into his locker, grabbing his book and slamming it shut. He started walking away, but Finn grabbed his arm.

"Did you get any of my voice mails? I was calling to say-"

"Don't bother, I get it, you'll never love me like I loved you."

"You - you love me?" Finn asked.

"I did." Kurt said taking a step back and walking away.

* * *

_He loved me? What happened.. was it the auditorium thing? Oh man, why am I so stupid.._

Kurt sat the furthest he could from Finn in Spanish.

Finn kept trying to throw Kurt notes, but Kurt just crumbled them up and threw them away.

The bell rang and Kurt jumped up and sped towards the door.

Finn wasn't fast enough to catch him, or see which direction he had turned.

_Would he be in glee? I doubt it... I have to find him before the day is over. If I don't do this today, it's never going to happen..._

The the last bell rung and Finn jumped up.

_Where would he be...?_

Finn started by checking the choir room just in case, nothing. He asked the girls coming out of the girl's room (his frequent haunt), nothing.

_Oh man, what if he went home already. Damnit Finn! Why are you so stupid!_

Boom, right into Mercedes.

"Hey, watch where you're going white boy." She said with a smile.

"Oh Mercedes, sorry.. I was lost in thought."

"You? Lost in thought? Oh man, the apocalypse is coming sooner then I thought." She said.

"Yeah, have you seen Kurt?" Finn asked not catching her joke.

"He said he felt sick so he's going home, why?"

"Oh man!" Finn say as he ran towards the school parking lot.

He bolted out the doors into the rain.

It sent chills down Finn's body, but he didn't care._Crap where are you?_

"Kurt? Kurt?" he yelled passing the rows of cars being drenched in rain.

_What did his car look like?_

"Kurt!" Finn yelled finally seeing him.

He was almost in his car.

"Oh man, please turn around. KURT!"

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

"Kurt, please wait!" Finn yelled as he was getting closer to Kurt's car.

"Why? So you can insult me some more?" Kurt snapped turning towards him.

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last._

"No! Please, I'm sorry Kurt... I was just having a bad day..."

"So you thought you could take it out me?" Kurt said tearing up.

_That's the good thing about the rain, he can't see me crying... _Kurt thought.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

"No! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I just need to say something right now.." Finn said sincerely.

Kurt knew his apology was good, and nodded.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

"Um.. okay.." Finn took a deep breath.

"Kurt...I - I love you."

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

"Wha-" Kurt's words were interrupted by Finn's lips.

They were kissing in the pouring rain, as the student body ran to their cars to escape the rain and the school.

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

Kurt was flabbergasted.

_And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do_**_._**

Their lips finally split.

"Kurt I've always loved you. I'm so sorry for everything."

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below__  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

"Oh Finn.." Kurt said sniffling. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Finn leaned in again, but Kurt stopped him.

"Now, you're sure you love me?" Kurt asked.

"You're too cute sometimes." Finn said smiling leaning in again.

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world_


End file.
